


in the arms of an angel

by gossamerthoughts



Series: invisible string [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maze is a good friend, POV Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerthoughts/pseuds/gossamerthoughts
Summary: Three times Lucifer truly despises his wings and the one time he doesn’t.Deckerstar (eventual) one-shot, Lucifer-centric. (spans through seasons 1-5a)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: invisible string [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924108
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	in the arms of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from that sad sarah mclachan song. wrote this on my phone as I woke up this morning, so please excuse any mistakes :)

_ “And no wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light.” _

_ -2 Corinthians 11:14 _

* * *

**I. REBELLION**

_ “If want to rebel, move to LA.” _

_ \- random girl on the street _

The Devil was cast down to Hell, damned to rule the fiery inferno, until one day, he decided to take a vacation.

This so-called city of angels, Lucifer finds, is actually wrought with sin. With the rich living a life of luxury, uncaring about the homeless that congest the streets, except when their tents serve as an abomination to his eyes.

This city is full of desire.

He can feel it pulsing in the humans as they swirl around him, usually desiring shallow things like fame and beauty and wealth (he doesn’t blame them; they can’t all be the handsome Devil he is).

But once in a while, they surprise him.

So by the time his holier-than-thou brother has decided it’s time to drag Lucifer back to the bowels of Hell, Lucifer’s decided that he is not going back.

He had intended on a short vacation, really, but something about LA draws him in. There is something here, maybe something to do with that strange feeling he got on that night at Rico’s, the feeling that all the pieces are falling into place... but that he's missing the final piece.

\-------

Everyone saw him as the evil, rebellious son? Fine.

That’s what he’ll give them.

His little demon is crying at the first cut of his wings, his strong Mazikeen who never cries at anything.

It’s strange, he thinks, that she wouldn’t have a problem stabbing him with her demon steel, but she’s loath to cut these feathery monstrosities off his back.

As the sounds of his flesh tearing meld with the timbre of the waves crashing onto the shore, Lucifer reaches watery eyes up to Heaven.

_Fuck you, Dad,_ he thinks.

That in itself is worth the pain.

* * *

**II. THEFT**

_ “We are free to choose our paths, but we can’t choose the consequences that come with them.” _

_ – Sean Covey _

Bitterness enshrouds him as he stares at the dark, roiling ocean, taking comfort in the warmth of whiskey sliding down his throat.

Amenadiel finds him there.

That tricky bastard — Lucifer had thought the righteous Son of God was too ethical, too proud to manipulate him, but he was just as cruel as Father.

Finding loopholes and all that.

So this time, when Lucifer stands and sets his wings afire, the beautiful white turning to ash after an almost biblical pillar of flame rises on the shadowy beach, he feels no regrets at all.

_Fuck you, Dad,_ _and_ _fuck you, brother,_ he thinks.

_ I will not be manipulated. _

* * *

**III. REBIRTH**

_ “Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.” _

_ – Dante Alighieri, Inferno _

He must be in Hell.

That is Lucifer’s first thought when he wakes, the blazing hot sand under his back feeling like the fiery depths he has ruled for so long.

But wait. How?

He gets up and realizes that no, he is in fact not in his old kingdom, but in the middle of the desert.

Someone had kidnapped him, stripped him of his shirt, and left him here in the middle of the bloody desert.

Oh, very naughty. Someone was going to be punished.

The thought of it made him get up, try to figure out how the Hell a Devil like him was going to get back without his wings, when —

_Fate is nothing but dear old Dad’s long con,_ Lucifer thinks bitterly as he examines his shadow.

There, extending wide and proud from his shoulder blades, are his bloody angel wings.

Dad put them there for a purpose, because Dad always does, the manipulative bastard. He thinks he’s found the answer when he realizes he thwarted Cain by sprouting wings and flying back to LA (not what happened, but still), but it isn’t until the Detective is shot that he knows this is what they’re truly for.

His wings wrap protectively around her fallen body as he cradles her, the only thought on his mind to get her to safety. Anguished cries tumble from his throat unbidden as gunshots tear his once-pristine wings, scattering feathers everywhere.

And once the gunshots subside, a terrible roar rips from his chest — they have awoken the Devil.

He gets Chloe to safety first, nearly crying like a bloody baby when he sees she has a bulletproof vest on, but he leaves her on the roof — a safe distance away — because there is someone he needs to punish.

Oh, he will hold up his end of the bargain. Cain will die alright, like he wanted so bloody much, and the world’s first murderer was going straight to Hell.

* * *

**V. PEACE**

_ “Destiny is a worrying concept. I don’t want to be fated, I want to choose.” _

_ – Jeanette Winterson _

_ Incredible, _ he thinks as the detective is pressed over him, her blue eyes alight with desire. He doesn’t need his “mojo,” as she so charmingly dubbed it, to tell what she truly wants — it’s him.

And he plans to deliver like the good Devil he is.

Their lips meet ravenously, desperately, greedily. Lucifer feels like he’s on fire, the desire to bury himself within her so strong it’s all he can do not to rip her clothes off and take her immediately.

But this is about her, has always been about her. So he lets her dictate the pace, lets her desire take the reins.

Good thing she’s just as hungry as he is.

It’s the detective that rips his clothes off, breathes  _ incredible _ in his ear, setting off every nerve ending in his body. He drags a hand through her hair, wraps one around her waist, and moves down between her perfect legs to make her scream his name.

\-------

Hours later, Maze stalks into the penthouse, intent on yelling at the King of Hell for hiding her mother from her, when she stops short at the sight on the Devil’s familiar bed.

Lucifer’s on his side, brilliant wings protruding from his bare back. One wraps gently around the girl sleeping next to him, and Maze knows even without seeing the wispy blond hair and slim legs that it’s Decker. The other wing drapes gently to the ground.

He may not be her king anymore, but he is still her friend, and Maze’s heart fills. The Devil looks like the angel he is, completely at peace with his ethereal wings, protecting the one thing he loved the most — his detective.

Maze slips out quietly, a smile on her face.

She wouldn’t kill Lucifer, not today. But she would get some answers later.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I wish it had more deckerstar than it did, but angsty Lucifer was on my mind. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
